


EREN!

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I don't even know what to tag this as, Other, Vore, cannon-typical voracious endeavors, holy fuck this is so old, mild violence, no one dies, this is like the very first SNK fic I ever wrote, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: The Shinganshina trio have a challenging time defeating an encroaching Titan.





	EREN!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is old as FUCK but I decided to put my old writing here so I can keep tabs of how far I've come and how much I've actually written for the fandom and keep track of my roots. This was my very first fic for the series, and I believe I've improved substantially. Anyways, take this!

WARNING: SPOILERS FROM SEASON 1! 

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

 

“EREN!” Armin cried, using his 3D-maneuver gear beside his best friend. “Eren, let’s go kill these Titans once and for all!” Eren looked over, gave a determined sigh and grinned. “Let’s just see who can get the most. Race ya!” Armin grinned back. “I bet I can beat you!” “In your dreams, Armin!” Eren replied as he raced off, cutting the back of a titan’s neck. Armin quickly followed, laughing. Yes, for the first time since the Titans had arrived, the two boys were hopeful. “Almost got them all!” Armin cried in delight. “The walls may be safe for once!”

 

“Yeah- maybe. Still, we should look out for them. With the wall sealed up, perhaps we _could_ beat them all!” 

“I bet! And not many people are getting eaten anymore.” 

“Yeah. That’s true.” Eren got quieter, and landed on a roof. “Eren, I’m sure your mom would be proud!” Armin said, putting a hand around his friend’s neck when they landed on a roof. Eren began to shed tears. “I hope so. But she got so angry when I told her I wanted to join the scouts.” Armin sighed. Eren had seen his mom get eaten before his very eyes when he was about ten, and it was the reason that he had sworn revenge on the Titans. Even as he joined and gained new friends, those friends, too, were eaten or killed in turn. But why did they do it? Humanity had no clue. “I think… she was just worried about you. But now, with the Titans all over the place like this… i think she’d be glad you got proper training to defend yourself.”

 

“I’LL KILL THEM ALL!” Eren screamed, making a few birds fly up into the air. “Eren… I’m sure you will. I’m here for you.” Armin looked up in terror at a shadow looming over them. “But, right now, i thinkwehavetogo!” he slurred his words and flew off. “Wha…?” Then it was Eren’s turn to see it: a Titan that looked relatively similar to the one who had eaten his mother. His eyes got wider and wider as he looked up. “Wha…?” Anger surged in his eyes, yet he couldn’t move.

 

“EREN GET AWAY FROM IT!” cried Armin, not willing to lose his friend again. “EREN! EREN!” he screamed. Then, the Titan fell against the roof. Armin looked over, and there she was, in midair, Eren’s adopted sister, her blades raised. She flew over to the roof and sighed. “Eren, be more careful next time. You nearly got eaten again.” Mikassa said in her normal, rather emotionless tone. “Right, Mikassa! I’ll kill it next time!”

 

She nodded and flew off, killing the next Titan in line, slashing them all in a row. “Come on now, we have work to do.” She said, although she was too far off for them to hear, although the message got to them. “That’s right Eren, and we have a mission outside the walls today, too!” They both flew up in the air. “Then why are we here?” Eren asked, slashing another Titan to the ground. “I have no idea. I think they're having  meeting about who gets to go and who stays.” Armin replied. “So it’s only for certain members?” Armin slashed another Titan. “I think it’s for those who have proven they can survive the attacks.” Eren laughed. “Then we’re certain to be chosen!” 

 

Armin nodded. “It’s very likely, Eren, but not certain. They may keep us here for a more important mission.” 

“Like?” Eren cut another Titan’s neck. 

“Oh? I don’t know- maybe if someone has to deal with a worse invasion and can’t be risked on the fields. You’ve nearly died more times than I can count.” 

“I’m still alive, though, aren’t I?” 

“Miraculously, yes. I have no idea how though.” 

“It’s because I’m a fabulous Titan!” Eren replied, grinning. 

Armin returned the grin. “That may be true. Yet you seem to have so many close calls, especially as a human.” 

“You’re right, Armin. Don’t worry though, nothing bad will happen.” 

“I hope that’s true- AAAH!” 

 

At that moment, a Titan had come up from behind, and knocked Eren onto a roof, and caught Armin in midair. Eren grunted, tried to sit up, but ended up falling back down. The Titan grinned evilly down at poor, struggling Armin, beginning to remove his 3D-maneuver gear. “EREN!” cried Armin, his legs  kicking wildly, trying to break free of the Titan’s grasp. “EREN!” The boy stared at the Titan with pure anger, his green eyes practically sparking with fire. “DIE!” he screamed, trying to stand up. He managed, but his stance was shaky and unstable, but the pain was nothing like what he had endured in the past. The Titan looked at him, grinned, opened his mouth,  and with two fingers, pushed poor screaming Armin into him mouth. “NOT AGAIN!” he cried, his blue eyes wide with fear, trying to grasp the Titan’s tongue, which was too slippery to hold onto. “EREN!” 

 

Eren removed his sword from the gear, and got ready to fight back to save his friend. “You will now face the penalty of trying to mess with a friend of Eren Jaeger!” he said, putting down his blade as he remembered his ability and preparing to bite his hand. Just as his teeth were about to sink into his hand, he thought of something; if Armin was in the Titan’s mouth at the moment he tried to kill it, he may risk hurting, or even killing his friend. He shuddered at the thought, and raised his weapon higher. “I’ll kill you just like this! It’ll be easy. And then you can’t harm anyone!” 

 

The Titan’s grin grew more hideous as it pushed Armin further down with a watery gulp. “EREN! DON’T TRY TO HELP ME! RUN! Then, maybe you can survive. I don’t want you to die. I’m still so weak. But you… could make it. I’m sure of that!” 

“I’m not leaving without you!” Eren cried, determined to save Armin. 

 

“You want your friend so badly? Why don’t you go after him?” Eren froze. “Did the Titan… just talk…?” He was too stunned to move, even when it picked him up, and only reacted as it tried to disarm him. “Hey- STOP THAT!” he snarled, raising his blade. The Titan grinned as it smacked it out of his hand. “DAMN IT!” Eren yelled as he saw his blade clatter to the ground. It quickly took off his gear and threw it at the roof, where it landed inside the rooms beneath the roof, which were fortunately vacant. Then the Titan pulled Eren up to its mouth, where it placed him into, only his lower half inside. “Oh god…” Eren murmured, knowing what was certainly about to happen. “EREN!” Armin screamed again, terrified for his friend’s safety. Its mouth opened wide, the teeth raised menacingly, and then its tongue pushed him fully in, just as the jaws snapped shut incredibly quickly. Eren’s eyes were wide, and he was covered in saliva already, yet perfectly unharmed, except for a tiny little ache in his back. It was almost perfectly dark inside the Titan’s mouth. “ARMIN?!” Eren screamed. “ARMIN?!” But he couldn’t see his friend at all. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked down, and then what did he see? “Eren, over here!” A hand stuck up from the back of the Titan’s throat. Eren reached down  and pulled his friend back up, and hugged him. “Armin, thank god you’re alive!” Eren said, grinning. “I thought you were a goner!” 

 

“W-who’s to say _we’re_ not?!” Armin replied, shaking as he saw his surroundings. Saliva was dripping off the roof of the Titan’s mouth, and all around its soft internal tissue. Its tongue was incredibly damp, and the two boys were soaked. The worst of all were to completely shut teeth, which Eren had nearly been split in two with. “Eren, I don’t wanna die!” Armin said, shaking in his friend’s grasp. “But I don’t wanna go past those teeth either!” 

 

“I understand that. Neither do I. Maybe We can get out of here… if I were a Titan…” he looked at his friend, who was directly next to him. “Um Eren? I’m not sure… that’s such a good idea.” Eren nodded. “I agree with you. I’d crush the living daylights out of you.” Armin’s eyes began to fill with hopeless tears. “Yeah- that’s true. Still, if you have to, then go ahead.” Eren’s eyes widened with shock. “You mean… to kill you?!” The titan’s tongue lurched, pushing them into its waiting throat. Both Armin and Eren grabbed onto the slimy, saliva-coated lining of its cheeks. “Come on, Armin, we can make it…” Both of them lost their grip at the same time, trying to avoid their doom as the Titan swallowed, screaming as they fell down its throat and into its stomach with a splash. 

 

Fortunately, they did not have the horror of looking at any dead bodies, for it seemed they were the Titan’s first prey. They were shoulder deep in the unknown liquid that formed in a Titan’s stomach and were both terrified. It had an indent, clearly the Titan putting a hand to its stomach. “Eren, I’m… s-scared!” Armin stuttered. “We’re lucky to still be alive right now, but we’re inside of the Titan’s stomach! We’re going to die!” he cried, completely terrified. Eren gritted his teeth. “No, we’re not. We’ll make it, I’m sure of it!” he said, swimming over to the wall and beating on it. “You damn bastard! Why the hell do you eat humans?!” Armin yanked him away. “Eren, don’t waste your energy like that. We need to get out!” Armin said, looking up at what may have been the Titan’s sphincter. It was wide open, they just needed to get out. The blond’s expression became more of a curious one: why would the Titans have a stomach without needing to eat? And why, if they didn’t need to eat, did they devour humans? Why did they lack interest in every other creature? These questions from the past showed themselves. The answer to any of them was still unclear. 

 

Although the mouth and throat were much like a human’s the “stomach” was merely where anything they swallowed went. it was not even an organ, but seemed to be the whole inside of the Titan. Armin winced as the liquid in the Titan’s stomach burned slightly. “Ow.” he muttered, and found Eren, yet again, beating on the walls. “Why do you threaten humanity with everything you’ve got?!” Eren shouted. “ANSWER ME!” he shouted, yet wincing with the burning. “Hey Armin, does this… even count as digestion?” Armin shook his head. “They have no digestive system, so my guess is not. Eren, do you think we’re dying right now?” he asked, barely frightened. 

 

Eren turned towards him, stunned. “No. I seriously doubt it. I won’t die- humanity is still threatened and I won’t stop… UNTIL THE TITANS ARE GONE!” he cried, his voice echoing in the Titan’s stomach. He screamed in anger and despair. “All I wanted to do is live a normal life and get to see the outside world. And this is what it cost me?!” He sobbed. “I can’t even turn into a Titan right now because It’ll kill you, Armin!” Armin waded over, still afraid. He gulped, then replied. “Eren, neither of us will survive if you don’t. I want to know you’re alright.” “But how could I do that to you?!” Eren replied, sobbing harder. “You already suggested that, but my answer is still no. I’m not going to let that happen.” 

 

“Eren, come on. You know you have to. I-”

“I’m not leaving my best friend behind to die.” Eren replied sharply, clearly saying in his tone that he would not take any more persuasion and that his mind was more than fully made up. “We’ll get out of here, and we’ll get out of here together or not at all! Come on, Armin. We can make it.” He said with a grimace, trying to smile. Armin wiped the tears off his cheeks and grinned. “Never give up, Eren. Let’s get out of here!” 

 

Just then, they saw someone else fall in, screaming angrily, as they splashed into the center of the Titan’s stomach, which was burning Eren and Armin more than ever. Eren looked closer.  Black hair, black eyes, and a red cloth around then neck, the person was wading in the Titan’s stomach liquid. “Mikassa!” Cried Eren as he swam over. “Mikassa, are you okay?” She smiled weakly. “Eren, you’re alive!” she said, throwing her arms around him. “ I had no idea where you had gone, and I had searched everywhere… then this Titan ATE me! It must be an abnormal- appears to be swifter and more intelligent than other Titans.” Eren nodded. “I bet that’s accurate. But it got me too.” She raised her blade. “Still, it seems as if it knows more what it’s doing than the rest of them. At least it didn’t manage to take this away.” 

 

“I-it didn’t take that from you?” asked Eren. She shook her head. “Didn’t get to. In any case I hid it from the Titan, and it didn’t suspect anything. Although it didn’t even try to rip me to shreds, just swallowed me whole. How odd.”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

Outside they could hear voices. “And this Titan swallowed them whole? Without even trying to chew them up?! Levi, how do you know?” it was an overexcited female’s voice, tinged with a small bit of insanity. “I know because quite a few members of  their squad reported it happening.” The second voice was male, and seemed rather tired and uninterested. “And Hanji, please don’t go insane again. We need to kill this Titan. Eren’s survived before. Maybe the’re still alright.” Hanji sighed. “But we could do tests on it to see why it didn’t chew them up!” ested. “Hanji, that’s not our main concern right now. Without Eren, do you really think we could’ve defeated Annie? Or sealed the wall? And Mikassa’s a skilled fighter indeed. As for Armin… well, any soldier who was able to survive that long in combat is strong indeed, and he’s killed many Titans as well. Hanji, you know what to do.” Levi replied.  Hanji moaned in defeat. “Fine, Levi. I understand.” 

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

From within the Titan, Armin screamed in pain. “Eren, i think i understand what happens to the people the Titans eat!” he shrieked in horror. Eren and Mikassa both turned around, shocked. “Armin, what?” Asked Eren. “They can’t absorb anything our bodies leave behind, but, just like a human’s stomach, it dissolves its contents, but only if there aren’t too many of them! In fact, I bet the liquid is made partially from dead bodies!” he yowled, tearing up. “OH my god, Armin…” Mikassa was at the wall of its stomach. “Eren.” she said. He turned around. “What?” 

 

“The only way we’re going to make it out of here alive is to keep calm.” Armin stared at her, his teeth clenched in fear. “Keep calm?! We just got eaten by a Titan!” Mikassa lowered her blade. “I know that, Armin, but if we lose control we have no hope at all.” Armin still had a look of terror on his face but nodded. “Y-yes, Mikassa. But how are we going to get out?” Mikassa pushed her blade into the wall, but it fell off. “Damn it- it’s dull.” she said as the blade slipped off its handle. “We need to think of another way. Eren, any ideas?” 

 

“I think… if we just got high enough to get out, then we could make it. Mikassa, do you still have your gear?” “I’m afraid not, Eren. What’s your second idea?” Eren looked up at the sphincter above. “I think… we should call for help. I’m pretty sure Hanji and Levi are out there. Maybe they can help.” Mikasa turned to face it. “Eren, i think you have a point.” 

 

“HANJI?! LEVI?!” cried Eren, his friends joining in. 

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“Levi, did you hear that?” Levi nodded. “So they are alive. Damn- this Titan is so hard to kill. It’s evaded every one of our attempts to get its neck.” Hanji’s glasses gleamed, like they did when she was excited about something. “Could i try going in after them?” “Hanji, do you know how dangerous that is?” he asked seriously. “I need you here. We should at least kill it first.” Hanji leaped up, used her gear to attach herself to the walls, and drew her blade. She caught the Titan off guard and then cut its neck. 

 

From inside the trio could feel it fall to the ground. “What was that?” cried Armin. “Did she… get it?” he whimpered hopefully. They saw a few packs of the gear fall down next to them. Eren took his and grinned. “Looks like we’ll be getting out after all!” he put it on, and connected his hook to the Titan’s tongue all the way up past its throat. He flew up into the air, pulled by the zipline cord of the gear. Armin slipped as he tried to at first, but soon joined him, although Mikassa beat him there. The three of them were now in the Titan’s mouth,crawling out a crevice in the mouth. 

 

Once they were out, they landed on the roof. Not one Titan was around. Hanji landed behind them, a Titan-crazy grin on her face. “What was it like being eaten by the Titan?” she asked excitedly. “Hanji, give them a second. They just got out of the damn thing.” Hanji whimpered in disappointment. Eren stood up. “If it is for the good of humanity, then i’ll tell you. Their mouth and throat are the same as ours, but the stomach is almost indescribable. There’s red- acid, i guess- in their that dissolves any human flesh that isn’t vomited up. We suspect that it’s almost entirely made out of the dead.” Hanji wrote down a few things. “Hmm… i see. Anything else?” Eren nodded. “Also, i think that the Titans can speak.” Hanji grinned. “We found a journal that said the same thing. I think you’re right. Now, let’s get you home.” Eren looked at her in disbelief. “But Hanji, i’m not even injured and i haven’t killed enough Titans today!” Hanji laughed. “True, but you have the mission tomorrow, so you need to be in good condition. Now come on. That includes you, Mikassa and Armin.”


End file.
